Lady Penelope
by Kiki-split
Summary: Esta es una historia de una chica que a sus 22 años de edad no ha encontrado a su amor , o eso creía ¿pero si tu amor no es nada mas que un conocido tuyo desde tiempos? ¿y si el siente lo mismo que tu? One-shot !lo recomiendo!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

**Como yo saben esta historia fue publicada primero en Krystal-Pattinson, pero recuerden que esa soy yo ^^.**

**(Bella POV)**

Me levante sintiendo los cálidos rayos de sol en mi cara.

Hoy era un día común y normal , pero no podía evitar sentirme como si algo interesante que quizás cambie mi vida pasara hoy.

_Ideas mías - decía mi subconciente_

Me fui directamente al baño para darme una refrescante ducha y para cepillarme los dientes.

Mientras mis músculos se relajaban con el agua caliente que tocaba mi piel como caricias empecé a hacer un pequeño recuento de mi patética vida.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swam Dwyer nací en Forks el 13 de septiembre de 1987 , por lo que tengo 22 años actualmente.

Mi madre Renée Dwyer se enamoro de joven de mi papa Charlie Swam , se casaron jovenes y me tubieron.

Fui producto de un embarazo de adolescentes , quizás por eso mi buena suerte (nótece el sarcasmo)

Luego de que yo cumpliera 6 años , en mi fiesta de cumpleaños tuvieron una gran pelea de la cual yo no me enteré hasta que mi mamá me dijo que nos iríamos a Califormia.

Yo era pequeña por lo tanto no hice preguntas referente a aquello , pero con el paso de los años fui creciendo y por lo tanto mi curiosidad también.

Un día mamá decidió mudarse a Phoenix , donde conoció a Phill , un jugador de Beisball , no muy bueno pero estaba en camino de las ligas menores.

Phill siempre viajaba de acá para allá por cuestiones de trabajo , pero notaba como mi mamá le entristecía enormemente tener que estar alejada de el.

Nunca había visto esa mirada en mi mama , nisiquiera con Charlie.

Así que un día decidí cambiar mi vida un poco , irme a vivir donde Charlie , no es que lo extrañara mucho , tampoco es que no , pero solamente era para darle libertad a mi mama y a Phill.

Mamá intentó convencerme de que no fuera pero yo solo respondía "extraño a Charlie" una vaga mentira piadosa.

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que me mude con Charlie a Forks , pequeño pueblo de 3.120 habitantes , donde el cielo siempre está nublado y el frío es enorme.

Charlie es el jefe de policías de Forks , por lo tanto yo pase a ser el centro de atención cuando me mude y empece el instituto , por suerte ya se aburrieron de mi al ver que la Isabella Swam que esperaban conocer no es mas que una chica normal la cual toma su vida como un día a día sin esperar gran cosa.

Ahora cuando pasó por los vacíos pasillos de la universidad soy una raya mas en la pared , me tumban , me pasan por encima y ni cuenta se dan.

Aunque debo admitir lo poco que me interesa.

¿Amigos? muchos al principio , ninguno al final.

Aunque debo de admitir que extraño a Jake , el fue el unico que no me abandono luego de que pase de ser el juguete de Forks , pero se tubo que mudar a Escosia para curzar mecánica , aún me mantengo en contacto con el , pero no como antes , me conto que tiene novia y planea casarse , por lo cual yo estoy muy feliz y envidiosa.

El logro encontrar el amor de su vida y yo en mis 22 años sigo soltera.

Como quien diría terminare en una casa con 7 gatos.

Luego de salir de la ducha y cepillarme los dientes me cambié para salir a dar un paseo.

Aún vivo con mi papá , no es que no pueda pagar mi edificio , de hecho lo tengo , pero así le hago compañía y no me siento tan sola.

_Patético , lose_

Fuí a la cocina y me encontré a mi papa con un smoking

_Cosa rara_

Algo extraño pasa

- Papá - murmure extrañada de esa formalidad

Charlie que no se habia percatado de mi presencia -como siempre- me miro sonriendo

- Bella pasa - dijo mi papa

Entonces cuando entré plenamente en la cocina me percate de que teníamos visitas

Una bella mujer de cabello lacio color chocolate , con un rostro en forma de corazón estaba sentada en la mesa agarrada de la mano de un señor muy guapo.

Ambos daban la impresión de tener 30 años , pero las apariencias engañan.

- Hija , ellos son Esme y Carlisle -_hiso una pausa_ - Cullen

Cuando dijo esto un montón de recuerdo se arrinconaron en mi mente mareandome

- ¿Te encuentras bien hija? - preguntó mi papa al darse cuenta que por poco perdia el equilibrio

- Está muy pálida dejame que le revise el pulso - dijo Carlisle

Carlisle empezó a tocar mi frente y luego de unos segundos sonrío

- Creo que fue la impresión - dijo hacia su esposa

El rostro de la susodicha se tranquilizó y suspiro

- Que bien , pensé que le iba a matar la hija a mi hermanastro - dijo sonriendo

_¿Hermanastro?_

Entonces recordé cosas que mi subconsciente por alguna extraña razón había bloqueado o simplemente olvidado en alguna parte para que yo los olvidara

_Que cruel_

Recordé a una niña pelo negro corto y pálida corriendo a mi lado en un lindo jardín , luego a una señora y un señor muy parecidos a Esme y Carlisle tomandome de la mano , un chico muy alto abrazandome y luego a un chico de orbes verdes que me miraba sonriente y yo a el.

¿Cómo pude reprimir todos estos recuerdos?

Empece a oír unas voces a lo lejos y entonces recordé que estaba soñando despierta.

Me incorporé rápidamente sonrojada - _como de costumbre_

- Bella soy Esme no se si me recuerdas pero tu me creías - empezó a decir pero yo la interrumpí sonriendo

- Mi segunda mama - respondí haciendo que ella me abrazara efucivamente

Al separarnos mire a Carlisle que miraba la escena enternecido.

- Hola Carlisle - dije sonriendo

El me miro sorprendido y luego me abrazó

- ¿Que hacen aquí? - pregunté sin poder evitarlo

Genial ahora pareceré una mal educada , sin modales

- Veníamos porque nuestros hijos van a cursar aca sus carreras y mi hija Alice estaba empeñada en venir a visitarte - dijo Carlisle sonriendo

- Alice - dije casí gritando al recordar a mi mejor amiga de pequeña

- Ella también te extraña - dijo Esme entre risas viendo que mi papá se tapo los oídos cuando grité

- ¿Como saben? - pregunté

- Porque se los recuerdo todos los días - contesto una voz detrás de mi

Me voltee bruscamente para ver quien era y miles de lagrimas de alegría frotaron por mis mejillas al ver a mi mejor amiga frente a mi con una radiante sonrisa

Ella corrió a abrazarme al tiempo en que las dos reiamos

- Te extrañe - le dije

- No más que yo y otra persona en especial - dijo este último en un tono como... _¿pícaro?_

- Alice - la regañó su mama y Alice solo se encogió de hombros

Atrás de nosotras oí una fuerta carcajada y no tube que voltearme para saber que se trataba de mi bello hermano Emmet.

Así que decidí gastarle una pequeña broma.

El se acercó a mí y yo reprimí las ganas de abrazarlo y me mordí los labios para no romper en risas al ver su expresión de ofenza

- Yujuuuuu - grito agitando sus manos frente a mi

- ¿Qué? - pregunte como si nada

- ¿No me recuerdas? - preguntó dolido

- ¿Debería? - pregunte haciéndome la desentendida

Alice nos miro a Emmet y a mi al mismo tiempo y luego una gran sonrisa malévola se formo en su rostro.

_Entendió mi broma_

Emmet bajó la cabeza triste y se iba a ir por el umbral de la puerta cuando me lanze encima de su espalda haciendo que el casí se callera.

- Claro que te recuerdo oso - dije riendo

- A ¿con que me mentiste? ya veras pequeña - dijo a la vez que empezaba a perseguirme.

Parecíamos dos pequeños , eso era lo que extrañaba de ellos , de Emmet , de Carlisle , de Esme , de Alice y de ...

Me paré al darme cuenta de que Edward estaba mirandome atentamente en el umbral de la puerta de entrada de mi casa.

Creo que mis mejillas me traicionaron porque ví que en su rostro se formo una sonrisa torcida y Emmet soltaba una carcajada

El era Edward , pero mas guapo , de pequeño lo era , pero ahora era la viva reencarnación de un Dios griego.

_!Por dios que digo! es mi casi primo_

Pasaron mínutos o quizás segundos , nose , en los que ninguno decía ni una sola palabra.

Mi corazón hablaba por si solo , estaba feliz.

Por primera vez en mi vida mi corazón dió señas de seguir vivo

**(Edward POV)**

Cuanto la extraña, desde pequeño estube enamorado de ella , y lo sigo estando.

No he podido dejar de pensar en ella desde la última vez que la ví

Hoy, hoy por fin la volvería a ver , luego de tanto tiempo.

Pero quizás ella tenga esposo, novio o alguien a que el su corazón aprecié , eso sería un baso de agua fría para mi pero lo soportaré o al menos eso creo

En todos estos años de haber cursado instituto, preparatoria y universidad , miles de chicas que han intentando abrirse paso en mi corazón no lo han logrado . Mi corazón ya tiene dueña , aunque no sea correspondido.

Ya estabamos llegando a la pequeña casa que tan familiar se me hacía y mis nervios estaban a flor de piel lo cual era un gran objetivo de infinitas burlas de parte de Emmet e innumerables _Awwwww_ de parte de Alice.

Era verdaderamente fastidioso no tener un poco de privacidad, pero teniendo hermanos como ellos nada de lo que pida podré tener.

Rosalie y Jasper se mantenían al margen de esto y se los agradecía un monton , nose como un chico tan tranquilo como Jasper terminó enamorado de una duendecilla loca como lo es Alice y como una chica tan tranquila y talentosa como Rosalie termino enamorandose de un chico tan... Emmet como lo es el. Pero lo único seguro es que se aman , y estoy eternamente agradecido de que hayan aparecido en nuestras vidas para alegrarnos un poco.

Innumerables veces papa y mama decían : _"Edward por favor hijo casate con tal chica y tal chica"_ . Se que lo hacían por mi bien , pero lo que ellos no sabían es que yo era indiferente a cada mujer del planeta excepto a ella , mi Bella

- Llegamos - anuncío la voz cantarina de Alice haciendome temblar de nervios.

Sentí como Emmet me daba una palmada en los hombros y me sonreía

- Hermano ve por ella - dijo

- Es mi casi prima - dije

- Casi prima según ella piensa - intervino Alice - y Edward Cullen sabes que eso no es impedimento , el amor no tiene barreras cuando uno es amado

- Pero el amor no es mutuo - dije triste

- Tu que sabes - respondió Alice sonriendo a la vez que se bajaba del auto junto con Emmet y mis padres.

Alice me dio una mirada significativa y yo le respondí con otra dándole a entender que no se preocupara por mi , que en un rato me armaría de valor y saldría

Vi que Charlie les abrió la puerta y ellos entraron , esperé unos minutos , quizas horas , nose , pero cuando me di cuenta de lo tonto que estaba actuando me baje del auto y entré , sabía que estaba abierto por la mirada significativa de Alice.

Abrí la puerta , ahora solo falta entrar a la casa , que irónico.

Me quede en seco cuando vi que Emmet corría tras una chica de pelo largo chocolate , tez pálida y unas orbes marrones de la cual recuerdo siempre haberme quedado prendido , y hoy precisamente no era la excepción.

Estaba mas bella que antes , si eso es posible.

Creo que la mire mas tiempo de lo debido porque ella levantó la mirada y al darse cuenta de mi presencia sus ojos se ensancharon a la vez que un adorable sonrojo se posaba en sus delicadas mejillas.

Quería tocarla y besarla y ...

_!Para! es tu casi prima_

**(Bella POV)**

Un carraspeó detrás mio me hizo sobresaltar a mi y a Edward , al parecer no era la única distraida

Entonces me di cuenta de que Emmet ya no estaba , en cambio estaba Alice mirandonos a ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Una sonrisa que recordaba a la perfección

_Oh no , no no lo digas_

- Hermanito ¿planeas quedarte toda la tarde paradote ahí y no piensas venir a abrazar a Bella? la pobre esta impaciente - dijo Alice con un tono coqueto

_Lo dijo_

Edward la miro un rato y ella se encogió de hombros , luego el dio unos pasos al frente y en cuestión de segundos estaba parado cerca mio , _muy cerca mio_

- Bella - dijo su voz aterciopelada que lleno mi corazón y mis oídos de una emoción desconocida para mi hasta los momentos

- Mhhh - fue lo unico que pude decir

_!Que idiota soy!_

¿Donde quedó toda la confianza , 0 penas y juegos entre nosotros dos? ¿Ahora había hielo e indiferencia?.

- Abrazame - susurré y al darme cuenta de lo que dije intenté retractarme pero fue muy tarde porque unos cálidos brazos me rodearon y me acercaron a su cuerpo.

Mi estomago se lleno de mariposas y mi corazón latía a mil y un látidos por segundo , creo que se iba a salir de su pecho.

No puede ser , me enamore de mi primo

O es que... ¿ya lo estaba?

Eso explicaría porque mi corazón sentía que ya tenía un dueño.

- Te extrañe - murmuro aun abrazado a mi y besando mis cabellos

Yo solo tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando la sensación de sus brazos rodeandome.

- Bueno ya basta , break - dijo la inconfundible voz de Emmet

Lo amaba pero en momentos como este lo quería matar.

Edward y yo nos separamos aun mirándonos a los ojos. Era como recordaba anteriormente , siempre así , contacto visual.

Emmet se acercó a Edward sonriendo sacarronamente y este último le susurró algo al oído a Emmet que hiso que temblara de pies a cabeza y luego pusiera una expresión de terror.

En cuestión de segundos Emmet estaba arrodillado frente a Edward rogándole algo como _"Por favor no le digas a Rose no , por favor"_

Yo miraba la escena sin entender nada . ¿Quién era Rose? . ¿Tanto poder tiene Edward sobre Emmet? . La escena en si daba gracia.

Alice apareció jalando de la oreja a Emmet mientras este aullaba de dolor y Edward sonreia torcidamente

- Emmet deja los shows a otro día - dijo Alice

- ¿Quién es Rose? - pregunté haciendo que todos los presentes en la sala se voltearan a verme.

Yo sólo me encojí de hombros al percatarme de la expresión de Alice.

_Horas , largas horas de charla_

_Después de largas horas de charla , 4 para ser precisos ya tenía en claro todo._

Alice conoció a Jasper en la preparatoria , el era el mejor amigo de Emmet y Edward , un día en su casa el la sorprendió pidiéndole que fueran novios , ella gustosa dijo que sí y hace 1 año se casaron , según tengo entendido aún no tienen planes de hijos pero las cosas toman su rumbo tiempo a tiempo. Emmet era otra historia completamente distinta y muy estilo Emmet , Alice y Rosalie eran amigas desde la preparatoria pero Emmet no la conocía hasta que un día Alice la invitó a su casa y el se quedo embobado con ella , pero Alice no le permitía acercarsele porque temía que solo fuera un juego , al paso de los meses Alice se dio cuenta de que iba encerio y entonces lo dejo intentar conquistarla , pero no fue tan facil ya que Rosalie era díficil , un día Emmet intentando parecer caballeroso movió la silla donde se iba a sentar supuestamente Rosalie pero no se dio cuenta que ahi estaba sentado Jasper , lo que causo una gran carcajada de parte de Rosalie y una mirada confundida de parte de Alice. Emmet se encogió de hombros angustiado y muerto de los nervios _- muy raro en Emmet -_ entonces Rosalie se le acerca y le planta un beso frente a todos dejando perplejos a todos los presentes incluyendo a Emmet y de ahí todo fue un cuento de hadas y planeaban casarse el mes que viene. De Edward no tengo mucha información , cuando hablamos de el , Alice hacía énfasis en que el estaba esperando el amor ideal , era extraño que un chico como el nunca jamás haya tenido novia. Pero el tendrá sus pensamientos.

Ya había oscurecido así que fuimos donde el resto de la familia y Esme y Carlisle estaban muy entretenidos hablando con Charlie , asi que me uní a la plática un rato , luego iría a dormir.

- Así mismito es mi querido Charlie , Esme y yo hemos tratado por todos los medios intentar que Edward se case pero dice que no y no a cada mujer que se le pasa por enfrente - dijo Carlisle - aquí entre nosotros he llegado a sacar la conclusión de que es gey

Quería soltar una fuerte risotada al oir eso , como siempre Carlisle y sus ocurrencias

- No lo es , quizás solo talvés encontró su alma gemela pero no se ha atrevido a decírselo - dijo viendo hacia la puerta con un aire de nostalgia

- ¿Y que ha pasado con todo aquello de los Volturi? - pregunto Charlie

- Asunto arreglado , ya eso no es problema nuesto ni de nadie - dijo Carlisle

- No me diga que ... - empezó a decir Charlie pero Carlisle lo interrumpió

- Ni lo diga , para nada , no me ensuciaría las manos y mucho menos mataría , solo le compramos la hipoteca , es decir que ahora los Cullen somos los legítimos dueños de Villa Massen - dijo Carlisle felizmente

- ¿Es decir que ustedes pueden hacer con ella lo que quieran? - pregunto incredulo Charlie

- Si - respondió Esme

- ¿Escuchando conversaciones privadas? - pregunto una voz aterciopelada detrás de mi haciéndome sobresaltar

Me llevé una mano al corazón para intentar calmarlo del susto que me había pegado pero seguía latiendo desvocado.

Claro por la presencia del susodicho.

- Disculpa si te asuste - dijo acercandose a mi - tu corazón late muy rapido - observo

- Debido al susto - mentí

- Lo siento - dijo y yo negué con la cabeza

- No hay problema - dije alejandome de la puerta de la cocina antes de que mi papa se diera cuenta de mi presencia

- ¿Y entonces? - pregunto sonriendo

- ¿Entonces que? - hice una pausa - oh .. si escuchaba es que me ha ganado la curiosidad

El sonrío al tiempo en que recogía un mechón de cabello que se había salido de mi coleta mal agarrada.

- ¿Y? - insistió

Sonreí tiernamente al recordar que era como antes en los viejos tiempos cuando tenía dudas el siempre lo sabía y me sacaba de ellas

- Creo que me gustaría saber que es Villa Massen - dije avergonzada

- Hmm sentemosnos - dijo tomando mi mano conduciendome a la habitación de huespuesdes donde se iba a quedar el , ya que Alice dormiría conmigo y Emmet en el salón

Cabe decir que cuando nuestras manos se tocaron la fuerte corriente eléctrica entre nosotras dio su acto de presencia y al parecer no fui la única en notarlo

Cuando llegamos a la habitación nos sentamos en la cama mirándonos directamente a los ojos

- Bueno Villa Massen perteneció a nuestros ansestros , de hecho lo supimos hace poco , como hace 5 años , en mitad de la preparatoria nuestros padres nos dieron la noticia de que los Volturi una familia adinerada poseía la Villa Massen y que por herencia era nuestra - dijo Edward

- ¿Pero porque se lo dijeron tan tarde? - pregunté

- Porque no lo veían caso a decirnos que existía tal Villa si las esperanzas de recuperarla estaban perdidas , pero ese día una carta que encontraron Alice y Edward jugando a esconder cosas , esa carta era de mi bisabuelo Roberto Massen donde decía que la Villa había pasado a manos de la primera persona que lea esa carta , pero la carta no tenía sello es decir que fue vilmente escondida a propósito , y averiguamos que fueron los Volturi mas detalladamente Jane Volturi que un día de paso por nuestra casa descubrió la carta y la escondió , es por ello que los Volturi tomaron propiedad de la Villa que por origen nos pertenecía a nosotros , mi papa encontró un hueco en el contrato de los Volutir y halló el modo de desalojarlos de nuestra casa sin tener que cometer un asesinato - dijo Edward

En mi mente algo daba vueltas y vueltas "Massen"

_"Roberto Massen" "Villa Massen" . Entonces como si de magia se tratara algo me dio lógica._

- ¿Tu eres Cullen Massen? - pregunté

Edward me miró directamente a los ojos unos largos minutos y luego suspiro derrotado

- No , no somos Cullen , ese era el apellido al que se cambió mi abuelo cuando se encariño demasiado con una dama de tu familia , creo que la llamaban Penelope - dijo

- La recuerdo , creo que fue acojida por mi abuela cuando era joven como su hermana , algo así , era una chica hermosa pero sin familia - dije aún sin entender bien

- Mi abuelo se cambió el apellido a Cullen para evitar que fuera encontrado ya que todos peleaban por matarlo , ya que la Villa Masen en un momento estuvo sin propietario único que no sea mi abuelo y el ya era lo bastante viejo como para ser matado fácilmente , pero no lo lograron , murió naturalmente

- Eso quiere decir que tu no eres mi primo - susurre más para mi que para el

El levantó mi barbilla haciéndome mirarlo, sus ojos estaban brillantes con un sentimiento contenido ..._¿amor?_

- No somos primos , casi primos ni parientes , me gustaría ser algo tuyo , algo más que amigo , quiero que seas mía , quiero despertar y tenerte entre mis brazos , quiero que lo primero que vean mis ojos al despertar seas tu , quiero oír tu voz todos los días , quiero oír que me digas te amo , quiero saber que mi sentimiento es correspondido - dijo Edward mirandome detenidamente

Yo solo estaba en _shock . ¿Esto encerio esta pasando o es una mala jugada de mi imaginación?_

Edward al notar mi silencio se paró de la cama y cruzó la puerta pero yo lo único que pude hacer fue decir:

_- Te amo_

De repente unas risas y un golpe se oyeron fuera de la habitación pero nada importó cuando vi como la figura de Edward volvía a entrar por la puerta y corría a besarme.

Fue un beso cargado de amor , de sentimiento mutuo , de miles de palabras , de recuerdos , de años y de alegría.

Cuando nos separamos pegamos nuestras frentes mientras sonreiamos como tontos

- Te amo - repitió antes de volver a besarme.

_**... 2 meses despues boda de Emmet y Rosalie...**_

Estaba parada al lado de Rose en el altar , en estos dos meses he sido la mujer mas feliz que existe. Mi novio Edward estaba conmigo siempre en cada momento , conocí a Jasper el cual es el chico mas increíble que pudo elegir Alice . Rosalie y yo nos volvimos muy buenas amigas tanto asi que termine siendo su madrina de boda junto con Edward.

Justo en el momento en que el cura recitaba las palabras soñadas por toda chica Edward me sorprendio arrodillandose frente a mi con una cajita azul marina en sus manos

_Oh por dios no me digas que es .._

- Isabella Marie Swam quiero que me hagas el honor de aceptarme como tu esposo , para poder llamarte todos los dias señora de Massen y estar contigo el resto de mi vida porque te amo ¿aceptas? - pregunto temeroso

Yo solo pude sonreir , asentir y besarlo con pasión

En ese momento la iglesia estalló en aplausos. El sí de Rosalie y Emmet y la propuesta de Edward.

- Te amo - susurramos ambos volviendo a juntar nuestros labios

_Ahora se lo importante que fue Lady Penelope para esta familia, unió corazones y almas. Estaré eternamente agradecida_

**Es mi primer One-shot espero que les haya gustado.**

**Lo escribí en inspiración a una novela venezolana escrita por Romulo Gallegos llamada "La trepadora".**

**Es un tanto aburrida pero romantica =D**

**Espero sus críticas y reviews...**

**See ya =)**


End file.
